<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Just a Moment by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952757">For Just a Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Drabble Along [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quakerider + Secretly Dating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Drabble Along [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Just a Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy woke up to the sound of a rainy day pattering on her windows and the cedarwood smell of Robbie’s body wash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmning,” she mumbled, burying her nose into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed a tangled lock of hair from off her face, his calloused thumb brushing over her brow bone and down her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a whirlwind of a night, starting with having to sneak Robbie into her building without getting snapped by the paparazzi. Photos of an apparent relationship between two time Oscar nominee Daisy Johnson and world famous racecar driver Robbie Reyes would be sure to cause a buzz and the couple wasn’t ready to lose their nice, comfortable, gossip column free relationship bubble. Daisy hadn’t even gotten around informing her publicist yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they often tried to ignore the reasons behind their sneaking about and just enjoy their time together as a pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy lazily draped her arm onto Robbie’s chest, fanning out her hand as she swirled circles on his skin with her fingernails. “I would ask you the time, but I don’t want to know,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hear me telling you,” he whispered onto the top of her head. He pressed soft kisses to her hairline, working down to her cheek, her nose, and eventually her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said between kisses. “Just keep kissing me instead.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>